


The Temp - Part 2

by tweedle_ (tweedle)



Series: The Temp [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Orlijah Month, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle/pseuds/tweedle_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/">Orlijah Month</a> 2008 <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/36782.html">Prompt 22 - Remote Control Sex Toys</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temp - Part 2

**The Temp 2**

The Temp saunters out of Mr Wood's office, closes the door behind him and perches one pert buttock on the edge of the Office Manager's desk.

He's tumbling what looks like a small remote control between his long fingers.

"So," he says smiling down at the Office Manager, "How's it going?"

"Fine," replies the Office Manager, thinking she might never wash that bit of desk again, except maybe with her tongue. "Um… Did you want anything?"

"No."

"Does _he_ want anything?"

"Not yet."

"Oh. Do you mind if I just get on with some… um… work?"

"Go ahead."

The Temp checks his watch and presses a button on the controller three times in quick succession. When nothing appears to happen, the Office Manager stops typing to watch.

"Is it working? she asks curiously.

"I think so." The Temp presses the button down and holds it. He only releases it when they're disturbed by what sounds like Mr Wood knocking over his chair.

"Shit," says the Office Manager. "Should we check if he's okay?"

"He asked _specifically_ not to be disturbed. He'll call if he needs me." The Temp looks closely at the controller and gives it a hard shake next to his ear. "You know I _don't_ think it is working. You couldn't try it for me, could you?"

"Sure," offers the Office Manager and takes the controller importantly. She studies it for a moment and presses the big button in the middle. She frowns when nothing happens. Then she presses all the buttons in quick succession and tries the big button again, pressing it long and hard.

Her phone rings and she can see that the call is from Mr Wood's extension. She quickly hands the controller back to the Temp before picking up the phone.

"The Temp, sir? He's…," and then she pauses at the Temps frantic waving. When he presses a finger to his beautifully pursed lips and smiles, she finishes helplessly, "I'm sorry, Mr Wood. He's just popped out for a minute. Yes, sir. As soon as he comes back." 

"Thanks. Sometimes he's just _so_ demanding," explains the Temp with a roll of his eyes after she hangs up.

He sighs deeply and begins to hum, pressing the controller's buttons in time to the song's quick beat. When he finishes the third repetition of the song, he gives the controller's button one last long push before sliding himself off the Office Manager's desk. 

"Oh well! Back to the grindstone."

She watches the Temp's tight bottom disappear behind the closing door. Just before it shuts completely, the Temp pops his head back out. "Look, I'm gonna be pretty busy for a while, could you keep trying the controller for me?"

"Sure," says the Office Manager, holding out both hands to catch it.

***


End file.
